


Something Like Magic

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one little thing to turn a day around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece in the Import All The Things project, originally written for 10_encounters@lj.com in 2011(ish). Marked as mature for the D/s text rather than having any explicit sex.

It was like a scene out of an old movie. Recording had been nothing but one disaster after another; Ryuutarou would be amazed if they had managed to salvage anything from the day's work. Someone had stolen his lunch out of the studio fridge and he hadn't had time to go buy a replacement. Someone else had spilled coffee all over him, leaving him with damp jeans and a spare tour shirt. And now that it was finally over and he was free to go home, it was pouring down rain in buckets. He hadn't brought an umbrella into the studio with him, meaning he would be soaked through before he even got to the end of the block, never mind the subway. Standing under the protection of the entrance overhang, Ryuutarou glared up at the rain, silently cursing the weather.

And then there was an open umbrella blocking his view.

“I find that scowling rarely does anything productive myself.”

“Shima-kun.....” Funny how, in just one moment, his entire day could turn itself around, just because of that one person. He didn't know how Uruha had known to come for him, but it didn't really matter.

“Your car awaits, Arimura-san,” Uruha intoned, though Ryuutarou could clearly see the laughter dancing in his lover's eyes, had to resist dissolving into relieved snickers of his own.

“Thank you, Shima-kun,” he murmured, walking with Uruha down to the car waiting quite blatantly at the front of the building. A quick glance, but no, there was no one to see him getting into this car. Strange but not unwelcome, all things considered.

“We'll stop at the apartment first so you can get ready for the rest of the night.”

“The rest of the night?”

“Mm. You're all mine tonight and I have it all planned already.”

That ... could either be really good or quite ominous. Then again, this was Uruha, so chances were, whatever his lover had planned for him, he was going to enjoy it. Unable to contain his curiosity completely, his mind wandered through various fantasies until Uruha was lightly shaking his arm.

“We're home. I've already set out your clothes, so you can go straight into the shower if you like. And don't linger too long - we have a reservation to keep.”

Ryuutarou felt a curious shiver tingling up his spine at those words. Just knowing that Uruha had a plan was enough to give added speed to his movements, propelling him through a quick shower and into the bedroom. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong today.

Except that there was already a problem. Instead of one outfit on the bed, three different looks awaited him. One was immediately eliminated - he did not have the right build to wear a miniskirt in public even as a joke. Around the house was one thing - he knew how much his lover enjoyed “catching” him in such things - but out to dinner? Absolutely not. 

The second looked like a plain black suit with a white silk shirt. Demure, fashionable, something for a proper gentleman having a high class night on the town. Not his usual style, though he could work with it. Made him wonder why Uruha had picked it for him, in light of the other two, however.

The third outfit started with the sort of long sweater that made him feel most comfortable, with sleeves long enough to hide his hands. The low scooped neck would be just low enough to show some of the black tank top intended to be worn underneath, though he was really tempted to go looking for something more colorful, since the sweater was made from soft variegated tans. It looked like Uruha had paired it with either some very wide-legged pants or a long skirt. Either way, it made him wonder why the other man had bothered with the other two options. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he made a few ... adjustments.

~*~*~

Dinner out had been a wonderfully slow affair, giving him that much more precious time alone with Uruha. He could have done without the movie afterwards, wondered at Uruha's motives, considering he had spent half of it with his face buried in the blond's shoulder, trying not to think about what was happening on the screen.

“You, sir,” he accused when they were safely home again, “are a sadist.”

“Of course I am, darling,” Uruha purred, cupping his cheek and pulling him close. “And you love me for it.”

Ryuutarou couldn't argue with that, and only partly because the other man was kissing him. He could feel himself melting into that contact, a welcome end to their date made even better by the small noise of surprise Uruha made as hands slipped under Ryuutarou's sweater, discovering what he had hidden beneath bulky wool hours earlier.

“Ryuu-chan, is that what I think it is?” Uruha murmured, lips ghosting against lips.

“That depends on what you think it is, Shima-kun,” he replied, smirking just a bit. “Though I suppose, since you picked it out, you really should know already.”

“Cheek,” Uruha replied, stepping back to give him a sharp once over. “What else are you hiding, hmm?”

But instead of words, Ryuutarou merely smirked as he slunk closer, emboldened by the way Uruha kept moving backwards. Was he actually getting an upper hand in this? No, it was an illusion - he wasn't pushing so much as Uruha was drawing him, luring him into the bedroom. Which was fine as that was where he had known they would end up from the start.

“Show me, pet.”

Ryuutarou shivered at the change in Uruha's voice, the tone of command that had crept into it. Moving to the proper spot, he shed the bulky sweater to reveal the loosely bound corset hidden beneath. Uruha tsked softly, shaking his head as he circled behind him. No other warning before the laces were suddenly pulled tight, tighter than he had ever worn them himself. Catching himself panting, Ryuutarou forced himself to stop, to take a more proper breath. He couldn't quite take a full normal breath now, but it wasn't as bad as his first panicked thought had made it out to be.

“Better. Now, show me what else,” Uruha said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, more of a lounge, really. Ryuutarou nodded, pulling his collar out of his pocket before slipping out of the long cargo skirt, pushing boxers down to the floor. Naked now save for the corset, he fell to his knees and offered his collar to his Master like a good pet. A low, considering noise and then Uruha was sliding off the bed, inspecting him carefully.

“What's this? A cock ring _and_ a butt plug? You were wearing these all this time and you didn't tell me? How positively naughty of you, pet, keeping such secrets from me,” the blond purred, fingers carding through Ryuutarou's hair for a moment before he accepted the collar. An achingly long moment before he felt warm leather wrapping around his neck. Another long silence, not even the whisper of a subsequent touch from his lover. Curiosity nipped at him, but he didn't dare look up to see what his Master was doing.

“Do you really think you've earned such a privilege pet? Perhaps I should just leave you like this all night for being so greedy. What would you say to that?” Uruha purred, fingers carding through Ryuutarou's hair once more.

“Anything Master wishes,” Ryuutarou murmured, leaning into his lover's touch.

“Hmm ... go make tea and I'll think about it,” the blond decided. Ryuutarou smiled to himself as he shifted and rose to his feet to do just that. Hopefully his lover would decide to indulge, but even if he didn't, he couldn't complain for how the evening had gone. Far superior to the rest of his day, definitely.


End file.
